sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Cox
Name: Wayne Cox Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: video games (RPGs, shooters), sketching, gardening, basketball Appearance: '''Wayne is a little tall for a male at 5'10", and weighs 148 pounds. He is not particularly muscled or toned, but is slightly more muscled in the upper body than lower. He is Caucasian, but often sports a tan or sunburn due to gardening. His face is thin with high cheekbones. His blue eyes appear to be somewhat heavy-lidded, amplified by the fact that his eyelashes are long and that his usual expression of choice is one of boredom. His nose bridge is slightly convex, and his lips are somewhat thin. His black hair is usually kept cut short except for long bangs in the front, which extend almost to his eyebrows, and are usually either brushed to one side or left messy. Wayne tends to slouch. Wayne's choice of attire varies. He prefers collared shirts and khakis; he believes the combination makes him look presentable. He dislikes hats and shorts, although he often wears the latter instead of longer pants due to the heat, especially during summer. He typically wears sneakers outside, and sandals inside the house. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a white collared shirt, tan khakis, and white socks with black sneakers. '''Biography: Wayne was born to Heather and Robert Cox in Flagstaff, Arizona as the younger of two children. His sister, Eve, is four years older. As a child, Wayne was relatively normal, curious but not particularly mischievous. He was, however, easily influenced by his sister, causing distractions that enabled her to get away with breaking rules. When he was smaller, this took the form of things like faking tears in order to let his sister steal snacks from the pantry; as he got older, it was lying to let his sister sneak out at night. The family moved to Kingman when Wayne was five due to both parents getting jobs in the area, Robert as a construction worker and Heather as a sales clerk. Early schooling went decently for Wayne. He got A's, although he often put only minimal effort into his work - he found that the work was easy enough that he could keep up without much effort, even though he wasn't intellectually gifted. This continued through middle school. He got along well with other kids, but his slacking often put him at odds with more academically-inclined students during school projects. Although he makes decisions quickly, he often backs out when he is pressured to commit to them. He was and still is poor at committing to decisions without someone to bounce ideas off of, and typically performed better in group projects than otherwise despite his laziness. He took up playing basketball recreationally during elementary school to fit in, never joining an official school team. While he has never particularly enjoyed basketball, he did become interested in gardening after a class on plants, and found that was an activity that he did enjoy. In his free time, Wayne began playing video games. At first, he did so socially during play-dates with other children, but he soon began playing them on his own as well because he enjoyed the feeling of skill-building and progression in RPGs. Later on, he began playing shooters. Wayne mostly plays multiplayer shooters instead of single-player ones, not because he enjoys competition, but because they present him with an obvious indication of how skilled he is at them, and because they help him let out stress. High school was when Wayne's grades began to go downhill. He still skates by with B's and the occasional A and C, but he puts less effort in his work than his teachers, his parents, and he himself wants. However, his parents are also generally busy with their own work. While Wayne can sense that they disapprove of his slacking, they rarely step in to enforce anything that would force him to work harder. He has never been grounded, for example, although the occasional C gets him a talking-to from his father. He began learning to draw during this time, partly to procrastinate and partly because he became friends with a few students who were talented artists and the idea of creating realistic looking artwork appealed to him. However, he isn't motivated enough to take the art class offered in school. He continued playing video games, though they also took on an element of escapism for him. Wayne usually feels somewhat disappointed in himself over his academic performance, but hides it in public and hides it from himself by being particularly skilled at other things, such as having good shooting reflexes in FPS games and raising his garden of plants. When particularly stressed, he throws himself into his hobbies fully, withdrawing from social life as much as he can. Wayne doesn't try to work harder in school because he lacks drive and can't prioritize well, so ends up prioritizing things like becoming more skilled at his hobbies than working hard in school, even though this results in him becoming dissatisfied. He also continued playing basketball despite his apathy for it, choosing to play with his friends as his only real socially popular physical activity. When he runs out of other hobbies, he also shoots hoops in his backyard, but this is a last resort. The main reason he hasn't stopped playing or found something better is mostly out of force of habit. In terms of school subjects, Wayne does better at science and history than math and english, but not by much. He also enjoys science slightly more than the others, especially during sophomore year biology, where at times he could tie it into his hobby of gardening. He plans to find a job after graduating instead of going to college. He isn't quite sure what career field he is interested in, but he plans on applying to the local plant nurseries. Socially, Wayne considers himself an oddball with a decent network of friends and acquaintances. He has a lazy approach to friendship, where he enjoys hanging out with people but doesn't particularly take initiative to arrange events. As such, he is more of a follower than a leader. His friendships are usually based on doing things together, such as video gaming or basketball. They typically aren't that deep. Wayne has never been in a romantic relationship, due mostly to laziness and lack of interest. Wayne gets along well with his parents and his sister, using them as a support system and sounding board when his friendships aren't enough, which happens often since his friendships aren't usually based on emotional support. His parents are usually busy, however, which creates more distance between them and Wayne than Wayne has with his sister. Although his sister used to trick him into doing things for her and still sometimes bosses him around, they have always been close. Even once he figured out that she was technically manipulating him for her benefit as a child, he didn't mind much. He sees it as a trade-off of physical help from him for emotional support from her, and as he got older, it had become less manipulation than them working together. Recently, his sister has started working full-time and is consequently less available as well. Advantages: Wayne is good at hiding his feelings and keeping his emotions under control in public. He is observant with quick reflexes and works well with others, especially when not in charge. He has a relatively cool head when it comes to social interaction and isn't prone to arguments. Disadvantages: Wayne is internally high-strung, and tends towards meltdowns in private. He makes decisions impulsively and does not stick to them well unless he has someone to collaborate with. He lacks time-management and prioritizing skills, meaning he is likely to get bogged down in the little things instead of being able to focus on the big picture of surviving. Designated Number: Male student No. 041 --- Designated Weapon: KABAR Combat Knife Conclusion: We could be onto something here, quick reflexes, bad decision making skills, highly-strung and that knife. Put this one under the meltdown file. I expect a good show.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Iceblock '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Jumped off the asylum roof '''Collected Weapons: ' KABAR Combat Knife (assigned weapon, to Dorothy Shelley) 'Allies: 'Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley 'Enemies: 'Alba Reyes 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Wayne stumbled onto the bag left behind by Bryony Adams desperately attempting to swim away from the island while being shouted down by Alba Reyes. He elected to pilfer the bag of supplies before Bryony could return. Alba noticed this and attempted to stop him, and he was only able to grab a certain amount of Bryony's rations, which he attempted to partition out of a desire to somehow be fair. He threw the bag at Alba to distract her and escaped. Guilty and confused at his actions Wayne moved on, next stumbling into the scene outside the storehouse where Alex Tarquin was talking with Asha Sur and Dorothy Shelley. Put off by Alex's mannerisms and assigned machete, Asha proposed she and Dorothy go elsewhere while Alex was distracted by Sabrina Luz, including Wayne as something of an afterthought. He followed the two girls to the northwestern cliffs. They waxed philosophical for a while, Asha and Dorothy ultimately agreeing on a plan of nonaggression that Wayne was slightly alienated by but outwardly agreed to go along with. He then followed them as they proceeded on to the library, where Nancy Kyle was hiding. Nancy quickly fled, and none of them were able to intervene. This left them with the library to themselves, and they set about resting in shifts when night fell. At some point, when Dorothy swapped shifts with him, Wayne contemplated his options and then stole Asha's supplies, ashamed of himself, relieved he hadn't found a weapon in the bag as well. He left by slamming the door, so someone would be awake even though he was gone. He slept elsewhere, ate his breakfast, listened to the announcements. He was trying to pass through the bridge, straight by Clarice Halwood, Tyler Yazzie, and Natalie Winters. Natalie and Clarice confronted him, and he had to lie about where he'd gotten Asha's bag from. This got Clarice off his back, and then a dramatic confrontation between Ty and Clarice left him alone with Natalie. He warned her about following him, then departed. Come Day 3 he'd found himself struggling with actually taking advantage of the supplies he'd stolen, his own guilt preventing him from touching them. He ascended the asylum and found Maria Cucinotta on the rooftop. He found her unfriendly, but was expecting it and found it easier to deal with than any other alternative. After a tense exchange, Maria left. Wayne remained alone on the roof for a while, thinking over the choices he had made and regretting most of them. He decided to make one last choice in taking his own life, feeling that it might somewhat make up for his actions, and jumped off the roof to his death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Guilt is evolution's way of trimming the fat. ''-'' ''Trent Camden '''Memorable Quotes: ''"They should have just bombed our bus. Like all the other terrorists out there. Just... just think about all the trouble they could have saved themselves."'' -- While Asha and Dorothy mused on the consequences of and reasons for their having been kidnapped. "That's terror. Life ending just like that. All this shows is that teenagers can be shitty people too." -- Wayne expounding on his motive of avoiding death. BDA quote for November/December 2016. "I don't know why you'd want to follow someone who loots the dead." -- His final words to Natalie before leaving her. Other/Trivia *Iceblock won the November/December '16 Best Death Award for Wayne's death, along with Ruggahissy for the death of Caleb Diamond. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Wayne, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Hypotenuse Murder Mystery Case Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is *Manic Pixie Dream Girl V6: *Morphogenetic Fear *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *Time steals us all away one day, does it not? *白色雑音 *In A World Of Shit *A Chef's Nightmare *Forget-Me-Not Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wayne Cox. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students